Bloom Potter and The Fire Phoenix
by Kisa Black
Summary: Bloom comes back from the veil but is she alive or dead?
1. Snap Shots

**A/N:**

**I'm typing whatever comes to mind right now, I just hope it turns out well, please review at the end!**

**During the first weeks of August I won't be near my laptop, I'll be visiting family (Yay!) back in California. My mom is having surgery today, she has a tumor. Depending on how it goes, depends how much I write.**

* * *

**Snap Shots**

* * *

Harry was not seen in Hogwarts for a while. He couldn't handle the stares, the whispers, but worse of all, he couldn't handle that his sister – _his baby sister_ – the one he was supposed to protect was gone. He had promised his parents he would protect her. He promised so hard that day! The day he finally visited their grave, he had watched as his strong sister broke down in tears, he didn't want to see her cry like that again.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her face, the final moments he had with her.

Why didn't he reach out when he saw her run?

Why didn't he follow?

Not only did he lose Bloom but Sirius as well.

His Sister and Father-Figure.

Both gone.

Harry hugged his knees tighter as he let out a pain filling cry.

First his father, then his mother and now his lost his sister and godfather.

"Harry."

Harry didn't need to look up to know who it was; for he had been watching over Harry for hours, even in his own grief.

"Harry, you need to eat." Harry felt a soft hand touch his head gently. He looked up to look at Remus in the eye. "Let me help you up."

Too heavy with grief, Harry let Remus guide him to the table. Remus was about to leave to get their lunch when Harry jumped out of his seat and grabbed Remus's arm. "Harry, wha –"

"Don't leave me!" Harry cried, "Please don't leave me too!" tears ran down his face as he held on to Remus as a lifeline. "I couldn't – I wouldn't survive if you – if you – "

It broke Remus's heart as his watched Harry cry, he did what he used to do with baby Harry. He hugged him close to his heart. "I won't leave you Harry. I promise."

* * *

Molly Weasley sat in her living room knitting a sweater for Ron; he had grown so much once again, she didn't seem to notice that it was three in the morning. She sighed once again; she had a sick feeling in her stomach. She thought it was just the thought of You-Know-Who returning, but it wasn't. Hours later she would give up anything to just be afraid of the war.

Arthur Weasley had come in the living room, looking so pale and weak; she didn't know what to think.

"Arthur, what is it? Is it the children?"

He took small steps towards; he gently pushed her back into her seat. He kneed in front of her, his eyes were so red. "Molly," he spoke softly, "A few hours ago, Harry had another vision." Molly gasped, but prepared herself to know who got hurt this time and prayed they were able to save that person. "I knew you to promise me to listen to everything I saw, do not interrupt, I wouldn't be able to finish if you do."

Molly nodded, she couldn't find her voice. Her breathing started to come in faster and her heart wanted to drop.

"Harry saw Sirius captured by You-Know-Who. Harry tried to contact the Order but no one answered him, you know we had a small meeting a few hours ago. It seems that we missed it." Arthur swallowed. "Harry, Bloom, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood left the school and went to the Ministry of Magic. There they were attacked by Death Eaters. The Order was able to arrive. Ron was dazed, Ginny had a broken ankle, Hermioine and Luna Lovegood were unconscious, Neville had a broken nose, Bl–Bloom had a large cut on her arm but she was okay." Molly noticed the pain in his voice but didn't comment. "Harry was surprisingly fine, only a few cuts.

"Bloom was dueling Bellatrix." This time Molly did gasp, this was it, Bloom had gotten hurt. "Sirius arrived and took over; Harry and Bloom were carrying Neville out when…" Arthur looked down and tighten his grip on her hand. "Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunner, he was about to fall into the Veil of Death." Molly started to feel sick again. "Against all the odds, Bloom was able to save him. Bloom and Bellatrix sent another spell at each other, Bloom managed to injury Bellatrix, but…"

Arthur could no longer hold it. His tears raced down his face. "Bloom and Sirius – they –they fell, Molly, they fell into the Veil."

Molly Weasley couldn't process what she was just told. She didn't know what to do. She was dazed. Ever so slowly, reality started to hit her. She shook her head, "No, no!" her body shook as she screamed. "No- that can't be! She's just a child! She can't – she – she – No!"

Her biggest fear was becoming a reality, she was losing her children. Harry and Bloom might now be her blood children, but that didn't matter because _they were her children_! She loved them as her own. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see anything. Her pain was beyond words, she couldn't even carry herself. She left herself drop to the ground in her grief. She cried, she screamed, she damned everything about You-Know-Who, if – no! Not _if_ – _when_ she meets Bellatrix face to face, she'll kill her. She'll kill Bellatrix!

Then a thought came to her – _Harry!_

"Arthur!" her voice cracked. "Harry, we need to get to Harry!"

Arthur slowly stood up and helped her stand. "Dumbledore is with him right now, I think we should wait at Headquaters."

Molly weakly nodded, as fast as they could, they entered the fireplace.

* * *

George Weasley was a mess; he sat in number twelve, Grimmauld Place's living room. His eyes were red and puffy, his throat hurt from all the crying he had done. He and Fred had come back from their meeting, only to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them, at first they thought they were going to get in trouble. But once they saw the dry tears on her face, they knew something had happened. At first they thought of their dad and then of Harry. They thought he had another dream, but that didn't explain the tears.

Professor McGonagall led them to her fireplace and told them to go to Grimmauld Place.

That's when they really started to worry.

When they arrived, most of the Order was already there, including their parents.

They really feared the worse when they saw their parents' eyes.

Their father nodded to the kitchen, Fred looked around, looking for some sort of clue to what had happened. But no one would look at him.

Their mother sat down, tears were still running down her face. They didn't understand what their father was saying; only one sentence was heard. "Bloom and Sirius were killed."

After the shock passed, George broke out in tears. One of his idols was killed and Bloom, who was like another sister to him, was gone. He had just seen her, not five hours ago. She had been standing right in front of them, smiling like always with that gleam in her eyes. Sirius often said that she had her father's sense of humor, ready to laugh and pull a prank, but like her mother, she only pranked bullies.

His mother held him as they both cried.

Fred didn't cry, in fact it seemed like he was in an everlasting shock. He hadn't moved from his spot, his face was blank. They had to physically move him to another room. They sat him in another living room, where there was no door, just an open room. They choose this room because they would automatically know when Harry would arrive. Fred just stared at the fire in the room.

It seemed like he was still in shock and it began to worry his parents and twin.

After what seemed like hours later, the front door opened.

Remus walked in half dragging himself and Harry. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone, they both looked beyond words, not even Molly Weasley could walk up to them. She wanted to hold Harry, make his pain go away but nothing she could do would help him. Remus and Harry left to their room without a word to the eyes that watched them. After seeing Harry and Remus most of the Order left.

The Weasleys sat down in the living room, after an hour they finally heard noise from upstairs.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" they heard Harry scream. "DON'T LEAVE ME TOO, PLEASE!"

They had never heard Harry scream like that. Not even last year, they couldn't believe Harry could make such a sound. They heard things crashing, breaking, things being thrown across the room. Harry was finally having his breakdown. After a few moments, it got quiet. Remus must have done something.

Harry's cries seemed to break Fred out of his shock. His tears didn't come slowly; they rushed out like a waterfall. He buried his face in his hands; his nails broke in his skin. He let out a cry almost as horrible as Harry's. His mother rushed to him, hugged his tightly as he tried to escape her hold on him. He wanted to hit something, to break anything, to find Bloom.

He was with her just a few minutes ago; she was within his arm length. She had been joking around with them.

And now, she was gone.

Gone!

He gasped for air.

"_Bloom!_"

* * *

Aurora sat in McGonagall's office. She had been the one to bring the children back to Hogwarts, Sirius had begged her too. She didn't want to leave him, but they children were injured, they had to come first. She helped heal Ginny's ankle and helped Hermione drink her potion, the curse that hit her wouldn't kill her, but Aurora feared something worse was put on her, Hermione might never have children. A fear so many women had. Ginny was curled into a ball like a cat on Hermione's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Luna Lovegood was now resting in her own bed; she had a nasty bump on her head but nothing serious.

Ron was sleeping, the brain had scrambled his head and only rest would help him now.

Neville refused a bed and just sat in a chair between his friends.

Aurora had left when McGonagall called for her.

Sirius and Bloom were gone.

Bloom – Hestia was gone.

Lily and James's baby girl was killed; she had failed to protect Lily and James's children again.

And Sirius…. Sirius was gone.

She didn't know what to say or do. Her heart was breaking; she had just reunited with Sirius after so many years apart. She shouldn't have left him; she should've dropped the kids off and return to the battle field. He was the only man that made her heart skip a beat; she always felt safe with him and loved. She could remember every moment she had with him, from the first time they met so many years ago to the first kiss to their separation and then their reunion.

He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

She couldn't even move, she was numb, she couldn't feel anything.

He truly was gone.

She walked to her flat in Hogsmead. She was stationed to look after the children until – when she didn't know when.

She dropped in her bed and cried. She cried until she had no tears, even when her eyes were dry, she cried, even when her body demanded rest, she cried. She cried so much she got sick. She threw up at least three times within the first few hours, by the fourth time she threw up the acid in her stomach. Her throat buried, her body was weak with pain. She passed out in the early morning, when she woke up, she had a fever.

And still she didn't get up. There wasn't a reason for her to stand.

* * *

Severus Snape was not one for tears, for the only times he truly cried was because of Lily Evans.

And now, here he was, crying for Lily Evans' child.

Bloom Lily Potter had been killed by Bellatrix… Sweet little Bloom; the only flower in his life after her mother, was taken from his life once again. He was ready to kill Bellatrix, he knew he had no chance in defeating Lily's killer but Bellatrix, yes; he had a chance with her. He could take her, he knew he could. He looked around his office – or what was left of it, for her had destroyed it all.

He threw the bottle of mead into the fire, it exploded but he didn't care. It felt like he had died again, for ten years he had felt dead, never feeling alive, that is until Harry Potter entered his life, his eyes – Lily's eyes – gave him life again. It was like Lily was looking at him, but those eyes were filled with hatred towards him. Yes, it was his fault, but he had wanted to his that spark in those eyes once more.

He remembered the first meeting he had with Harry Potter; it was just after the Headmaster placed the small bundle on Petunia's doorstep. He didn't know why he had gone to see him. The Headmasters words echoed through his head. _He has her eyes; _he had needed to see them for himself.

He didn't know of the youngest Potter exist; for she had been well hidden from the world.

What a surprise it was to see not one but two children.

A small toddler that looked just Potter, expect for the scar on his forehead. His fingers gently touched his forehead, not daring to touch the scar, this was the last gift Lily had given her son; life.

The baby was really a newborn, barely a few months. Curly red-hair on the top of her head, her pale chubby cheeks had a hint of pink. He wondered what color were her eyes.

He kneed down beside them and watched them, he made sure they were warm and unharmed; he knew the Headmaster would've checked but he had to see it for himself. A little noise brought him out of his mind; he looked down to see the baby girl opening her eyes – her eyes didn't have their true color yet, she had the dark blue all babies had. But her stare was that of wonder, she stared at him with those large eyes.

She giggled at him as her arms moved up and down, hitting her blanket.

Without meaning too, he placed his finger in her hand. She held it as tightly as a baby could; she stared at their joined hands then at him. She yawned cute-like causing him to smile for the first time. She seemed to want to stay awake, he watched her until she fell into deep sleep. He stayed there until early morning, protecting the last link he had to Lily Evans.

He hid in the shadows when he heard movement in the house. He whined when he heard Petunia scream.

At least for now, they would be safe. He looked through the window, just to make sure the children where inside, his breath was cut short when his eyes met Lily Evans' green eyes with Potter's face. He didn't know how or when, but he was in his mother's old house, gasping for breath.

Now Bloom was gone, she was out of his life.

One of the reasons he was still alive.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I tried. I really did."

* * *

All over the newspapers and news in the Wizarding World, they only talked about Bloom and Sirius death, that's all they talked about. How Voldemort was truly back, how the Potter Siblings and Dumbledore had been trying to warn them from the start, how Fudge didn't believe them and it ended with the recently released – not to mention innocent – convict Sirius Black and one of the most famous young witches in the world, Bloom Potter.

The truth was out, Voldemort was back, Death Eaters were killing.

And Bloom Potter was Wild Cat, the newcomer that sang with Matthew Greyback and Lady C. Several of her songs were already played around England.

Lady C and Matthew Greyback were going to release their singles. For both had written a song for Bloom, Matthew Greyback's song was called New Classic, while Lady C's was called Girl on Fire.

Maybe rumors spread around, some about Bloom and Matthew, others about Lady C and Bloom being friends and so many others.

Harry and his friends weren't seen for many weeks. His friend eventually returned to school, but no one was allowed to ask them anything or they would be punished by Professor Snape, who seemed to be in a horrible mood.

Harry on the other hand, didn't return to classes, he stayed in Remus' quarters. Any homework was bought to him by Dobby, the little elf only duty was to Harry and Remus. Harry worked like a zombie; his grades didn't slip thanks to Remus' help. He was sure Cedric had come to see him – as he was Headboy – he stayed with Harry when Remus had meetings, they never talked. Sometimes his days felt endless, others felt like seconds. But he didn't care…

He just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Warmth was what it felt like. But if you moved it would get colder and colder. Moving meant death, resting was the only option now. Holding onto the only material within reach, she curled into a ball and let herself rest.

And she waited.

She didn't know that her body was drifting through space. A golden aura around her, protecting her from death, she wasn't strong enough yet, but soon she would be.

* * *

**Please Review. This Tuesday i have my first meeting at my new school. I'm so scared and nervous i want to cry TT-TT**

**Wish me Luck.**

**Kisa Black**


	2. Waking Up

"Wake up."

"Wake up now."

"You are ready. You must do it now."

Bloom tighten her grip as the voices yelled in her ear. She just wanted to sleep more, just a little bit more. But the voices were getting louder and louder, she wished she could hit whoever was yelling at her.

She started to have a funny feeling in her stomach, almost like a mensal cramp, only that it was in one area. It got tighter and tighter to the point she couldn't breathe anymore. She bit her lip, hoping to hold the scream in, but more pain followed through her, she let it out as her eyes opened wide.

At first she saw darkness and then, as she screamed, a shower of gold exploded.

She felt her body being tossed around like a rag doll in a hurricane; she barely had time to realize she was holding onto something.

And then, it was like everything in the universal exploded.

She let go of whatever she had been holding onto as she was thrown, she hit the ground very hard, she even heard a crack, she was sure her arm was broken and it _had_ to be the one that was already injured.

After what felt like hours, her body finally stopped.

She gasped for breath; she couldn't open her eyes anymore.

Getting air into her lungs has very hard; she knew if she didn't get help soon… she wasn't going to survive.

* * *

Sirius Black was known for many reasons.

First convict to ever escape Azkaban

First _Innocent_ convict to have been freed

Godfather and guardian to the Potter Siblings

Best friends to Remus Lupin and James Potter

Womanizer

The list went on and on, but one thing he never thought would be added to the list was to have escaped the Veil of Death, fully and truly alive.

He didn't remember much of what had happened. A bit of pieces here and there but, now he was trying to raise himself off the cool floor. His body was batted and bruised, aches followed his every moment.

He looked around slowly, trying to figure out where he was exactly.

He was in the Department of Mysteries, or rather what was left of it.

It seemed that half of it was destroyed and the other half had been repaired. He saw a small lump a good twenty meters away from him, limping he walked towards it.

As he got closer, the details on the lump became clearer, for one it was human, two it was a young girl _with red hair!_

He ran – yes, actually ran – to the small figure. He picked up half of her body off the ground, he tried to hold her with his weak arm, only half of her torso was off the ground, her neck bent – not in a death pose but in a weak one – towards the ground as he tried to lift her.

"Bloom, sweetheart, please wake up, please don't be –" he didn't dare finish that sentence.

He pressed two fingers on her neck, hoping – praying there was a purse.

And there was, even if it was a very weak one.

It was still something.

Her face was covered with scratches and bruises, just like his. Her arm was clearly broken and bleeding from her wound.

He bet that he looked just like her – like they had fought death itself.

He couldn't carry her himself, he was far too weak and injured, but maybe – just maybe – if they could run into some help, they would be saved.

Sirius put her left arm around his neck as he picked her off the floor. His left hand kept a hold on the arm around his neck, while his right held her waist.

Weakly, he dragged both of them to the nearest door, praying to Merlin that it would be the right door.

One that would lead him to Arthur Weasley's office

He didn't know if he should've been grateful that there was no one in the Ministry or not. He felt his face burning up as he reached Arthur's office. There wasn't much room but it would have to do.

As gently as he could, he placed Bloom on the floor, but it ended with them both falling hard on the ground. He groaned, Bloom whimpered beside him.

He had to get help now.

He half crawled to the fire place, luckily there was a small pot filled with powder, he grabbed a hand full and threw it in. "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."

He passed out moments later.

* * *

_~ Months Earlier ~_

The last day of the school year was quiet.

There weren't many people talking out loud, for two reasons only. One, today they would pay their last respects to Bloom Potter and Two, Professor Snape seemed to give out dentations to whoever dissevered the quiet atmosphere. The staff and students all wore black robes; the Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Everyone knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Bloom Potter.

Every student would look at the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood – she had permission to sit with them whenever she pleased. Bloom's roommates or ex-roommates were sitting near them as well. Little Ann Green had soft tears flowing down her face, Norma Turner seemed to be holding her, trying to stop her tears. Joanna Ross was glaring at her plate and anyone that got too close to them.

Micky and Alex seemed to be in a great deal of pain, for just a few days ago they had written to Aberam Redfern, telling him about Bloom's death. Aberam had returned to Hogwarts the following day. He cursed, he hit, he destroyed everything within his reach, just because Bloom was no longer his girlfriend, it didn't mean he didn't love her. He knew that he wasn't in love with her anymore but he still loved her deeply.

For she would always be his first love

Alex and Micky had to literally drag him out of the room.

Later that day, Aberam had gotten into a fight with Terry Boot, both blaming the other for not protecting Bloom, for not being there when she had needed someone.

The funeral was a big event.

Witches and Wizards from all ages and cultures came to pay their respects to both Bloom Potter and Sirius Black for fighting against the Dark Wizard that no one believed had returned. It had to take the deaths of two wizards for the world to see that they were in war again, one so young, barely even had the chance to live, the other had his life taken from his because he didn't get a trial.

Fudge was being removed from office that midnight. Madam Bones would be taking his place; everyone knew why his removable was tonight, for if he had believed Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Bloom Potter and Sirius Black would still be alive.

Madam Bones wanted Fudge to fall with guilt.

Everyone took their seats on the small hill outside the school grounds by the lake. Rows and rows of white chairs filled hill. The first two rows were for family and close friends, after that were important Ministry people and then the students. The Staff sat on the small stage at front.

Harry and Remus sat next to each other on the stage, Harry's only support was Remus now. Hermione and Ron sat behind Harry for moral support. Looking around, you could see sad faces, grim faces and some emotionless faces.

What was most surprising from Harry was the Dursleys had showed up. They looked uncomfortable being surrounded by magic but they didn't say anything.

_Professor Snape was dressed as a muggle. He dreaded what he had been ordered to do by Dumbledore, if he had it his way he would've sent a letter. But Dumbledore thought it would be better if he told them._

_So now he was walking up the driveway to Petunia's home. From the corner of his eye he could see noisy neighbors peeking through their drapes to take a look at him. _

_It was around five in the evening on a weekend when he knocked on her front door._

_Petunia gasped when she saw him. "What – what are you doing here?!"_

_He stared at her for a bit, she hadn't changed in nearly eighteen years, still as horse-like as ever. "I was sent by the Headmaster, we need to talk." His tone was clear that it was important._

_She bit her lower lip, as she tried to think of a way to get rid of him. Sighing in defeat, she let him in._

_He looked around her home, it was a boring normal living room, pictures of a whale-like child everywhere, and he noted that there were no pictures of Bloom or Potter in the room. Not even a picture of Lily, it didn't surprise him._

"_Is your husband here?" he asked. "Bring him; I want to get this over with."_

_She left to the kitchen and came back moments later with a walrus of a man. "What are you doing in my house? What you do you want? If this is about that boy and girl, I don't want to hear it! I'm not giving that school one pound, do you hear me?!"_

_Snape tried very hard not to roll his eyes. "Be quiet you moron, this will only take a moment." he turned to look at Petunia. Their glares met with hatred and disgust. "Two nights ago, your niece and nephew fought against twenty Death Eaters, you do remember what those are, right Petunia?"_

_He saw her face pale. She swallowed hard as her husband demanded to know what a Death Eater was._

"_A Death Eater," Petunia whispered. "is a follower of the man that killed – that killed my sister. They kill anyone and destroy anything in front of them."_

_Her words seemed to quiet the man._

"_Yes, they are the Dark Lord's followers. Like I was saying, your niece and nephew were attacked by them, along with four of their friends. A handful of our army – the Order, we go against the Dark Lord arrived soon after." Snape paused, he had begged the Headmaster to see his memory of Bloom's death, and he had to see if there had been any hope of saving her. "One Death Eater – the craziest and deadliest of them all – her name is Bellatrix attacked Bloom and her guardian Sirius Black." He stopped again, trying to force his words out. "They dueled in a room where there is a giant veil, if anything touched that veil it would die. Bloom put up an amazing fight, but it wasn't enough. They both fell into the veil; Bellatrix killed her own cousin Sirius Black and your niece, in front of Harry Potter."_

_There was a crash sound, they turned around to see Petunia's son standing there, a broken tea cup on the carpet floor._

_He stared at them like he couldn't believe what he had just heard._

"_She's – she's – Bloom was – no." Petunia's son seemed to be lost for words. "That's not possible!" he walked up to Snape "If this is some kind of sick joke, I'll - I'll…"_

"_It is no joke, as much as I would love to say it is, it is not. Your cousin is gone."_

_Petunia's son swaged back as he fell on the living room chair. He stared up at Snape, tears were forming in his eyes. "I never got to apologize to her."_

_Snape turned to look at Petunia and her husband. Her husband seemed to be in shock, whether it was for Bloom's death or his son's reaction, he wasn't sure. Petunia looked like she was about to pass out, Snape was sure she was remembering Lily's death._

"_There will be a funeral for Bloom and her guardian on the last day of school. If you want to come-"_

_His words were cut short when Petunia's son spoke again. "I'll go." Snape raised an eyebrow at him, "she was – is my cousin. I want to go and I want to see Harry, I want to be there for him."_

"_We'll all go." Petunia said. She seemed ready to fall on the floor, Lily's face kept appearing in her mind, Bloom's last moments in her house ran in her head._

_Snape was surprised when her husband nodded._

Professor Dumbledore walked up to the microphone on the stage.

"The story of our Heroes started back in the 70's. When James Potter befriended the white sheep of the Black Family." A small laughter was heard from the Order group. "James Potter didn't care for his surname name or his family's history. He only cared for the person. Together they befriended a werewolf, Remus Lupin. And then a small boy named Peter Pettigrew. When James Potter and Sirius Black found out about Remus, they didn't care. In fact, they went out of their way and became Animagus. At the age of 15 they did it. All for a friend.

"James Potter at a young age fell in love with a muggle-born witch by the name of Lily Evans." Dumbledore and the staff all gave soft smiles; clearly they were remembering how James tried to woo Lily. "For years, James Potter tried to win over Lily Evans. He began to become a respectful man, who fought for his loves one but also for those who couldn't fight for themselves. Watching him grow made Lily Evans change her view of him. She became his friend and eventually they fell in love. With the help of their friends, they fought against Voldemort." Dumbeldore ignored how they all flinched. "James and Lily married and within months they had their first born; Harry James Potter." Everyone's eyes turned to look at The – Boy – Who – Lived. "Their son bought them great joy in those times. Sirius Orion Black was named Godfather, for Sirius greatly loved Harry like his own son and vowed to protect him to the death. Not long after, the Potters were blessed with another child – Bloom Lily Potter. She was a great surprise for them; I was the one that noticed she was pregnant. The look on her face was quite amusing. The small family of four was truly happy, they had each other and they had their friends. But the war still haunted them. Harry was only 15 months and Little Bloom was 3 months when Voldemort murdered their parents. Lily and James sacrificed themselves to save their children, like any parent would do. Because of that love, Harry and Bloom Potter survived.

"Last year, Harry and Bloom Potter and I announced that Voldemort had returned, and yet no one believed expect for people close to them. Harry and Bloom were forced to fight in a war that isn't meant for children. And now Bloom Potter is gone. She fought against Death Eaters alongside her brother and her friends. She fought in a battle that cost not only hers but also her guardian's life. She fought a battle meant for adults, but because no one believed in her and her brother, she lost her life."

Every non-believer in the crowd moved uncomfortable in their sits. Guilt ran through them all, if a few had just believed, Bloom Potter and Sirius Black would still be alive.

One by one, someone stood up and spoke about Bloom Potter or Sirius Black, how they knew them from school, how they acted around people and so on.

It seemed endless, everyone said good things about them, but so many of them didn't even know Sirius or Bloom. Harry had had enough. He stood up and everyone quiet down. He walked up to the front; he didn't need a microphone for people to hear him.

"All my life, it had been just me and my sister. Growing up without our parents, I knew I had to protect her. She was my baby sister. Her first word was my name – _my name_. I never felt so much love from one person and that person was a baby. I promised myself and on my parents grave that I would protect her from harm.

"Can you imagine how I felt when I saw not only my first real father-figure and my sister get killed right in front of me? How my baby sister looked at me with fear and desperation in her eyes." Harry gasped. "She reached out to me – even though I was yards away – she reached for me to help her. I ran – _I ran so hard_." He glared at the ground, he didn't notice most woman were crying quietly, he didn't notice Aurora sitting next to Remus, holding her own tears back. He didn't see Mrs. Weasley sob into her hands. "They were gone, in less than a moment two people who I loved dearly were killed in front of me and I could do nothing to stop it." he looked up and glared at the crowd. "Last year Voldemort – _For Merlin's Sake it's just a name_! – He kidnapped us! He returned to his body and tried to kill us! We barely escaped with our lives! We had no hope in us that we would escape alive, but we still fought! We fought because he insulted our parents! We fought because we weren't going to let our parents' sacrifice be in vain! We fought and we survived! We came rushing back and told you what happened, we told you he was back! And what do you do? You called us crazy – attention seekers!

"Do you honestly think we want to be famous? Who wants to be famous for having your parents murdered? We're the last people that want him back! And now because you pushed everyone against us, my sister is dead! Because we fought against him _once again_! Alone without help from an adult, because the Ministry was chasing Professor Dumbledore away from the school, our only true protection against Voldemort and you drove him away! Umbridge forced me to use a Blood-quill! She tried to cast an unforgivable on me! And the Ministry is still trying to defend her! Voldemort and Bellatrix might have killed my Godfather and my sister but _all of you helped them!_"

And with that, Harry stormed away from the shock and guilt faces in the crowd.

Remus quickly ran after him with Hermione and Ron not far away.

* * *

_~ Last Week of November~_

To say that Albus Dumbledore was shocked to see the bodies of Sirius Black and Bloom Potter in Arthur Weasley's office. He couldn't know for sure if it was really them, but nonetheless he checked their wounds. It was the same wounds he had seen on them in June. He took a bit of blood from each of them before floating them in the air. Carefully, he took them to Hogwarts with a wave of his wand.

Pompfery and McGonagall were the only ones in the Hospital wing at the moment, when they saw the Headmaster with two bloody figures; they were rushed into mother-mood. They both gasped seeing who they were.

"Albus – is that – _is that really them?_" McGonagall asked.

"I do not know, but I will soon." He took out a blue sheet of paper and dropped one drop of blood from each person.

Golden words floated above the paper.

_Sirius Orion Black – Heir to the Black Family_

_Bloom Lily Potter – daughter of Lily and James Potter_

Albus didn't know if he was going to cry of relief or cry in surprise. Somehow – someway both Sirius and Bloom were back and they were alive.

They quickly went to work. Bloom and Sirius were very weak, both full of cuts and bruises. Sirius had a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Bloom was weaker, her arm was broken and it had a huge slash on it, she lost a lot of blood. Pouring potions after potions down their throats, wrapping wounds, at the end only rest would help them now.

Tomorrow they will call Harry and Remus.

Tomorrow Harry Potter will finally be himself again.

* * *

**I know it's short but I don't want to write more on this chapter. Please review at the end. **


	3. Return

**It's quiet right now, so I'm going to try to write a bit. I hope you guises liked the last chapter; I know it was short but deal with it. I have my own problems to deal with.**

* * *

~ _December 2__nd_

It has been six months – half a year – twenty six weeks – 183 days – 4,368 hours - 262, 080 minutes – since Harry lost his sister and godfather. He tried to live on, put a smile on his face in front of his friends. But as soon as he was alone, all the grim feelings and nightmares returned. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face filled with fear. He would wake up screaming the first few months. Only Remus could calm him down. During his two weeks at the Dursleys' Remus stayed with him, no one really spoke unless it was necessary.

Dudley was kind, Harry thought it was a bit scary but he didn't say anything. Dudley would leave him to deal with his pain his own way. His aunt even put a picture of Harry and Bloom on her table. It was a very old picture when Harry had been five.

Young Harry was standing next to his three year old sister. A nice blue shirt and small jean shorts, his little white shoes were covered in dirt. But he was smiling, really smiling and spreading his arms wide like he could launch into the air. Bloom was sitting on the floor, she wore a white girly shirt and a pretty skirt, and her diaper could be seen. She had very short hair – almost pixie-like but it was full of curls. You could clearly see she was clapping. Her chubby cheeks were pink with laughter.

Harry didn't remember that day, but that picture bought him warmth that he was searching for.

He often saw his aunt stare at the photo; even his uncle stared at it. Once Uncle Vernon had returned from work late, he sat down on his chair and just stared at the picture. He never said anything, just stared at it until he heard someone walk in.

Sirius had left everything to Harry – everything. Even his house-elf, something Harry clearly didn't want but he dealt with it. He left Dumbledore continue to use it as Headquarters. When his two weeks were up, Remus and Harry packed their things, Aurora had gotten a muggle car from the Ministry.

The Dursleys were very impressed with Aurora; she could easily pass as a muggle. Harry saw Dudley blush often when Aurora was near or mentioned. Aurora helped Remus with the bags as Harry spoke with his relatives. They actually told him to stay save. If he hadn't seen their lips move he wouldn't have believed it. He nodded and walked away, he smiled at Aurora when he got close. Aurora hugged him tightly and then led him to the car. They drove off the drive-way and turned into the street. Some of the neighbors were actually outside already. They had seen when Harry had returned without his sister.

The cover story was that his sister and guardian were attacked by a lunatic who had a gun and no other details. The neighbors actually became nicer to him, when Remus walked with Harry outside, the neighbor from number seven would walk up to them and give them meatloaf, the neighbor from number eleven had given Harry a picture of Bloom, her son had taken many pictures during elementary and after she had heard what had happened to Bloom Potter, she had asked her son for any pictures of a red-headed girl.

Harry sat on a window seat on the tallest tower of the school; he watched the snow cover the grounds. It was late in the morning, maybe around eleven, he was supposed to be studying, but all he really wanted was some peace. Students learned not to ask him anything or else he would glue them to the ceiling all day with a silent spell cast on them. Surprisingly his relationship with Snape improved a bit. Harry knew that Bloom was – had been his favorite student and it seemed that losing her hurt him almost like it hurt Harry. They still couldn't be near each other for long but they weren't sending hate waves at each other anymore.

Harry saw Ginny and Dean walking in the grounds, a wave of jealously swam through him. He couldn't like Ginny, Ron would kill him! Beside maybe it was just a protective brotherly love, like he had with Bloom, not as strong but still there; though Harry wouldn't mind jinxing Dean if he kissed Ginny in front of him again.

Not for the first time he wished Bloom was with him.

He opened his potion books and began to read a bit. It was almost lunch time when he decided to head over to the kitchens. He almost made it when Professor McGonagall ran up to him.

"Mr. Potter, please follow him, quickly now!" she said as she walked quickly pass him.

Harry didn't hesitate, he quickly ran after her. She didn't say anything but she was smiling, tears were in her eyes but she would rub them off. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he hoped it was good. He had never seen Professor McGonagall so moved.

They stopped at the closed doors of the hospital room. She turned sharply at him; she looked him over with a smile. "Now, we must make sure you're clean." She patted any dirt off his cloak. "Let's straighten that tie, okay." Harry was so shocked he was almost frozen when he saw her tears drip down. "Go inside now, Harry."

She gently pushed him forward.

Harry swallowed nervously; did McGonagall have an enchantment on her?

He passed through the doors; Poppy – as he was ordered to call her now – was sitting in her office, she smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Harry dear," she smiled.

Dumbledore came out of the office. "Ah, Harry, sit, my boy, sit." Dumbledore walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I have you to believe me, Harry, I've done several tests and so have Poppy and Professor McGonagall. We wouldn't let you meet them unless we were hundred percent sure."

"Professor?"

"Something wonderful happened, my dear boy, something I never thought possibly but it seems like life has many more surprises in store for us." Dumbledore smiled. "Life is truly the greatest mystery of all. Come with my Harry."

Dumbledore walked two steps ahead of Harry, the dim twinkle was back in his eyes, not as shiny as it had been but it was filled with happiness and hope. He led Harry to a closed bed and then turned to him. "Go on my boy, and remember I would never let anyone get close to harm you and such a way."

Harry couldn't help but believe him. He turned to the white curtain and pulled back. Harry almost fell back in shock.

In the bed was Sirius.

_His Sirius _

He couldn't speak nor move. He didn't even feel his body shake. No thoughts could flow through his head at the moment. In fact, he felt sick. He wanted to empty his stomach but it felt like he didn't have anything to throw up. Almost fearful, he moved. He stood beside the bed and carefully and very slowly he touched Sirius's hand. The gentle touch woke Sirius, his eyes opened slowly.

Dark Blue-grey eyes met Emerald

For a moment, neither said anything at all.

Sirius broke the silences and said. "Harry?"

Harry threw himself at Sirius, as soon as he saw Sirius's eyes and heard his voice, he knew – he knew it was really Sirius that had return. Sirius had sat up the moment Harry flew to him. He caught him and held him tightly. Harry shivered as he sobbed into his godfather's shoulder. The guilt of surviving, the guilt of letting Sirius die and pain of losing him was gone now, replaced with relief and so many emotions that made his head spin. Harry wasn't sure how long he held on to Sirius, he didn't even realize when Sirius had started crying into his hair. None of it matter, not in this moment, he had Sirius back.

Even though his shaking had calm somewhat, Harry's tears were still pouring down his face; he couldn't seem to stop them.

"Harry," Sirius spoke. "There's one more surprise."

Harry looked up and saw Sirius nod his head to the curtain left of them, Harry was confused but still walked to the curtain and pulled it back slowly. This time he really fell to the floor. There, sleeping on the bed was Bloom; she was pale as death and shivering under the five covers that were placed on her. Harry saw her chest rise with life, that's when he knew that she was truly alive.

Harry stood up and walked up to her. He tried to swallow but was unable too; with a shaking hand he touched her cheek. His eyes stared at her face like he was willingly trying to wake her up, to force her to open her eyes. He was about to pull his hand back when her eyes open just a bit, Harry was able to see hazel behind her lids, but as quickly as she opened them she closed them, but not before sighing Harry's name.

Harry gasped as he tried to hold back fresh tears, he fell to his knees and buried his face in her bed. He cried a lot louder this time, he tried to remember not to crush her hand in his, he told himself to calm down but he couldn't, not anymore. He was gasping for breath when he felt a hand rub his back.

* * *

Remus was the next person to see Sirius and Bloom, it was three nights before the full moon and he looked ready to fall on his face, but even the full moon's effects couldn't stop him from running to his best friend and his niece. He crushed Sirius in a hug that could rival Molly Weasley. Tears had run down his face while he smiled – truly smiled. Remus held Bloom's hand, out of both of them, Bloom was in a bad condition, and she had lost a lot of blood and used so much magic it was a miracle she was alive – ignoring the fact that she survived the Veil of Death. While Sirius was allowed to move out of bed for a few hours, he quickly tired. Bloom had not once woken up from her slumber; the only improvement was that her breathing was now normal.

"What happened after Bloom and I – well you know." Sirius asked one night, Harry had refused to leave unless he was force to by Dumbledore.

Remus sighed and explained whatever he could remember, in truth those first few months were a blur to him. His life was really about helping Harry, trying to push down the fact that he was the last of his friends in this war. "Aurora took it hard, she was quite ill for a few weeks. Her grieve nearly killed her but she remembered that Harry still needed her. She kept her feelings to herself but she smiled. She held Harry when he woke up with nightmares while I was away. She's stationed in Hogsmead right now, staying at the Three-Broomsticks." And with that Remus left him to sit next to Bloom, Harry saw on the next bed, arm-length away from Bloom's.

Sirius knew what Remus meant, _go see her._

Looking over Harry and Bloom once more, Sirius stood up and walked out the door with a small limp on his right leg, quickly transforming into Padfoot. His feet just moved towards the path he always took as a teenager, he thought of what he would tell her, how would he tell her? Ever since he woke up on his second day at the hospital he wondered where Aurora was, how she was feeling and if she would ever forgive him for causing her so much pain. Once again he had failed her. First he wasn't able to reach her when her mother had sent for her, and he couldn't find her, he had searched so hard and never gave up. He asked anyone if they knew where the Mexican or American ministry was, but no one knew, only a citizen of the nation would know but only a worker in high standing could tell him. He never told James or Remus that he had been searching for her throughout the years.

And now this

She thought he was dead. It was the final blow and he knew it.

Without realizing it, he was at the Three Broomsticks.

He sniffed the air, searching for her scent. He was glad that there weren't many people there tonight. He sniffed the air once again and found her scent, vanilla lavender and something that was just Aurora. He slipped through legs and chairs, hid under tables when people almost noticed him and then dashed up the stairs to the rooms. He didn't stop at any doors, he already knew in what room she was in. Checking around to make sure no one had seen him, he transformed back into himself.

With a shaking hand, he knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and then he was pulled into the dark room and there was a wand aimed between his eyes. The room was completely dark, only her eyes could be seen. The orange-red glow was shining in the dark, she could clearly she everything, but not him. "I don't know how you found me or how you were able to use a polyjucie to look like Sirius Black, but I promise you, Voldemort's torture would look like child's play compared to me."

She looked ready to hex him to hell; he took a deep breath and then spoke. "Aurora, we met during our seventh year. I joked around about your last name but you put me in my place. We became fast friends and you helped Lily realize that she had to confess her feelings to James. We were becoming a closer family." He swallowed as he noticed her eyes widen slowly, she stared at him like she couldn't dare herself to hope. "The day you were taken, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, I wanted to make you happy, and when I found out that I was falling for you, I couldn't believe it. Remus and James teased me endlessly whenever I would deny it, when you were close by." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "As soon as your back was turn I hexed them with all my might." He took a step closer to her, her wand lowered a bit but she had a strong hold on it. "I never stopped searching for you, not a day went by when I didn't think of you. Please Aurora, believe me."

Aurora slowly put her wand in her pocket. Her eyes never left him; she searched his face for any insight. She raised her hand again; her fingertips touched his cheek and then cupped his face. Her left hand touched the front of his hair; she traced the lock that was in front. Her face finally relaxed. "Sirius?" she said in a small whispered.

Sirius gave her a small smile and a nod.

Aurora made a sound between a sob and a laugh. She threw herself into his arms. She held onto him so hard she felt her arms limp. She pressed her forehead on the side of his neck as she sobbed. Her arms were weak now, she wanted to hold him tighter but she body went limp next, if he wasn't holding her she would've fallen. He kept her up and walked to the nearest chair. He sat down and placed her on his lap. Tears raced down his face as he heard her heartbreaking sobs. "I thought – I thought you were…" her voice cracked.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this to you. I'm so sorry Aurora."

"Please don't do this to me again. I wouldn't be able to handle It." she whispered.

He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Not daring to move, Aurora even fell asleep for a while, but Sirius didn't care, he liked holding her and he had seventeen year worth to make up for.

Aurora nuzzled his neck with her nose. "How long did I sleep?"

Sirius smiled at her sleepy face. "Only an hour."

"Oh." She sighed and nuzzled deeper into his arm.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" her fingers traced the design on his shirt.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. Yes, yes I know. I'm evil blah blah blah. But school is starting. By the time I put this up school is only three days away (maybe) yup I'm going to be sick now. Happy thoughts, oh lord, give me courage. **

**I don't know what to do anymore. I just got back from my trip and I feel worse. I want to get hit by lightning right now. I just want to give up. I don't know why i'm so scared and i'm disappointing my parents. Idk when i'm going to write again, just please send me love and support right now because I feel like dying.**

**Kisa Black**


	4. Reaching

**HI everyone, **

**Thank you for being there for me while I've been a mess. Things are starting to look up, slowly, but it's going on. I actually laughed and screamed when I saw N'sync performance, I was so shocked and so happy to see them all together. Major flashback moments there! Oh the late 90's were the best. **

**I'm going to write bit by bit, I have a lot of things to do and I do mean a lot!**

* * *

**Reaching**

* * *

It was late at night, maybe two in the morning when Severus Snape walked into the hospital wing – well some like walked very quickly and making much more noise than what he should. He couldn't help it. The Headmaster had just told him that Bloom was alive; it was a miracle and so he ran – walked very fast to the hospital wing. He nearly pushed the doors open with magic, but he knew that her family might be in there as well. He slipped into the room; his eyes looked around, searching for her.

He found her on the last bed to the right.

Her tiny frame was covered in blankets, her breath was shallow and weak but she was breathing! Truly breathing!

He didn't notice he had touched her hand, when had he even moved beside her? Her hand was cold and bruised. He let go of her hand to cup her cheek, there was a little bit of pink – whether it was her natural pink cheeks or she was cold, he wasn't sure.

He sat down on the nearest chair but kept a hold on her hand, that's when he saw that Lupin and Potter were sleeping in the next beds. Severus knew that Lupin had heard him enter, his werewolf senses were much better than a normal human being. He silently thanked him for allowing him to stay with Bloom, to have her for himself for just a moment.

He didn't know why or how, but this little child – his only reason to fight against the Dark Lord without guilt – came back to his world, something he had dreamt of Lily doing for so long.

Severus almost cried with relief.

He didn't know how she came back into the world or why, but he was grateful nevertheless to God or Gods or whatever had been watching over her. He stayed by her side until Lupin showed signs of waking up, but even so, he checked on her every chance he had.

…

Whatever Aurora thought Sirius was going to say, it was clearly not _that_. After months of knowing him when she was a teenager, she dreamt of him asking her out, asking her to be his girlfriend. Never did she dream of him asking her – asking her _that! _She had overheard Sirius talk with James and Remus how he thought marriage was pointless and that he would never marry; which crushed her because she always dreamt of getting married to someone she loved – _not_ that she was in love with him at the time but he had seemed like her prefect match – having children.

She didn't notice that Sirius was staring at her, waiting for her to speak. She got off his lap and walked forward then turned to face him, confusion clearly on her face. "Wh – what?" she couldn't even say a sentence. Her mind was broken; Sirius Black had officially broken her brain.

Sirius gave a nervous chuckle. He stood up and walked towards her, but giving her some space in case it was too much for her. "Marry me, Aurora." He spoke softly. His grey eyes searching her brown ones; looking for his answer, for the answer he wanted.

"But – but you had said – said that you never wanted to get married."

Confusion and shook appeared on his face now. "What do you mean? When did I say that?"

Aurora blushed at this, causing Sirius's eyebrows to shoot up. "Lily and I were walking by when we overheard you talk to James and Remus. You told them that you never wanted to get married, that it was pointless." She looked at anything but him.

At the sound of a little laugh, Aurora looked up. "Did you stay for the whole conservation?"

Aurora shook her head. "Of course not, I didn't _mean_ to overheard you guys, it just happened. Lily and I left quickly knowing that what it'll look like if we were caught." She looked away from him again.

He laughed again and then tilted her chin up to face him. He stared at her lovingly, the way she used to see James stare at Lily. "Maybe it would've been better if you had. James quickly made me change my mind…" his eyes dazed remembering what had happened.

_James, Remus and Sirius were walking around, having finished all their work and planning, there wasn't much to do. James and Lily were already dating for about six months now; Sirius had never seen James so happy before, he was happy for him. The school year was almost over, in three months and some weeks. Sirius knew that James would propose to Lily at the end of the year, he didn't really understand why so soon._

"_I just don't get why you want to get married so soon, yeah I know, we're at war and never know what could happened. But shouldn't you just move in together?" Sirius asked._

"_It's not just moving in together, I want the world to know that I'm with Lily. To have her as a part of my family. I can't explain it, but believing that she'll be my wife and maybe the mother of my children, well there's no greater feeling to me."_

_Remus and Sirius could see the love James had for Lily Evans. It wasn't an obsession, it was real true love._

"_Whatever James, but I still think marriage is pointless. I mean, who wants to be tied to someone for the rest of your life. There goes your freedom. Nope, marriage is not for me."_

_Remus grinned evilly, "So what I'm hearing is that you wouldn't care if – let's say – Aurora married."_

_James broke out in a full smile as Sirius's face froze in mid-sentence. "I think you're right Remus O' pal. Lily did tell me that Aurora would like to get married someday to someone she loves, apparently Aurora __**has**__ to get married, her mother is a powerful witch and ruler of her own country, the line passed down from parent to child, but that child must be married before they can rule. Aurora also said that if she can't find someone herself that her mother would __**pick**__ for her. Even if she doesn't know him, he could be much older than her."_

_Remus and James held back grins when they saw Sirius's jaw tighten. _

_Remus snapped his fingers for effect. "Now that I think about it, Aurora did mention that to me. We were returning from Hogsmead and I was curious about her home, all her people are trained to be strong warriors. The village is mixed with magic and non-magic people, but they all know about magic. Aurora would make a great ruler; I hope she finds love instead of having to marry a complete stranger." Sirius was glaring at the ground. James and Remus shared a look. Both of them knew Sirius had a crush on Aurora, but he had never openly admitted it, he just need a little shove in the right direction. "That's why she fought so hard to come here for the year. To get away from it all."_

"_Maybe she can meet a nice guy here." James suggested, Sirius's shoulder went rigid. "I mean, she's very pretty – not as pretty as my Lily of course, but nevertheless, she's very pretty. I've seen how guises look at her. A couple of them actually have tried to ask her out, but they turn red as soon as she looks at them. But I'm sure a Gryffindor will ask her out soon, I know Antonio Goodwell is very interested in her."_

"_What?" Sirius snapped. His head whipped towards James._

_James and Remus whined at the snapping sound Sirius's neck and made. "Goodwell is interested in her, but why do you care? He's a nice guy and Aurora deserves someone kind and it's not like you like her, I mean, you want different things. She wants to get married and you don't."_

_Sirius pouted slightly as they continued their walk. "It's not like I totally overruled It." he whispered._

"From then, whenever I thought about marriage, of waking up to someone every morning for the rest of my life, that someone carry my children, I could only see your face." He gently pushed her locks behind her ear. "I'm in love with you Aurora. I've loved you since I was a teenager." Sirius brushed her tears with his thumb. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want the world to know that your mine. To show you off to the world, I want to shout out that you're my wife. I love you so much; I didn't think it was ever possible to love someone so much. I love you. I love you. I love you."

With each I love you, he came closer and closer until his lips brushed her. He didn't push any harder, he let her come to him.

And she did.

With tender and love, her lips met his.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips.

Sirius smiled against her. "Thank you."

…

Bloom knew that she should wake up now, but she was so tired. She could feel Hestia's magic flow through her, healing her, giving her energy. She could sometimes feel someone hold her hand, or trace her face. She wished she knew who was next to her, at first, she thought it was Harry, but this touch was different. It was softer and careful.

She felt herself sigh into the touch.

Sometimes she would open her eyes; she would see blurs and shadows. There was a lot of noise but she didn't understand any of it. How could she if it all came at once?

She opened her eyes when she felt her hand be held tightly. She saw a blur of red but that's it. Her eyes closed once again, she was too weak and she hated it.

…

Bloom's friends were the next to be informed of her return. Ginny, Luna and Hermione cried rivers when they were told and then a storm when they finally saw her. Some of her color had returned by then, but she still hadn't woken up. Ginny had thrown herself onto the bed and hugged Bloom tightly as she sobbed loudly. Luna and Hermione followed her lead. Ron and Neville were standing in shock and then Neville openly cried. Ron tried to hold back the tears, but a few had escaped.

It took a while for them to calm down. Ginny glared at anyone trying to separate her from Bloom.

Luna had fallen asleep holding Bloom's hand; Hermione sat near the bed and stared at Bloom.

Ron and Neville watched over them, silently shaken with everything that happened to them in the last year. The events after that day were a blur, people asking what had happened, why they had left the school. The only good that came out of it was that Umbridge was finally gone. The trial had been brutal for Umbridge. The trial had to be placed at Hogwarts for there were far too many witnesses to take to the court room.

Student after student spoke for Umbridge's harshness and cruelty against them. Denying them access to their parents, access to their magic, Umbridge was sentenced to Azbrakan for ten years. Every student cheered, even Ron and the others smiled expect for Harry. Harry wasn't _Harry_ anymore. He was like a zombie, speaking when asked a question, only moving if he had too. The Harry they all knew was gone; he died along with his sister and godfather.

Now Harry was slowly waking up, at first they were shocked to see him happy again and smiling. After the second day, they were finally told why Harry was himself again, Bloom and Sirius were found, not only were they found, they were found _alive_. After three days, Sirius was allowed to leave the hospital wing, but Bloom had no signs of waking up. Her eyes would open a bit but then closed within seconds.

Professor McGonagall had owled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, within hours they arrived through Professor McGonagall's fireplace. Mrs. Weasley ran from the office to the hospital wing and arrived within moments. She hugged Bloom to her and kept a strong hold on her as she sobbed into Bloom's hair. She didn't realize that Bloom was limp in her arms until her husband grabbed her shoulder. They were told that Bloom had used so much magic, it was a wonder she was even alive. A small orb that looked like a tiny sun hovered over her, giving her the energy she needed to stay alive.

Fred and George were the last to see her, they were both panting when they had arrived. It seemed that they had just gotten out of bed. Their hair was tousled, eyes puffy from sleep, their pajamas still on. Geroge ran quickly to Bloom's bedside, he seemed to want to touch her, just to make sure she was really there and not a dream.

Fred stood by the door frame, when he saw her he actually fell to his knees. He stared at her form with wide eyes that quickly filled with tears. He quickly snapped out of his daze and ran to her bedside. He lightly tapped her cheek, hoping to get a reaction, but nothing happened. They stayed there for hours, completely ignoring their store waiting for them at Diagon Alley, the twins had finally gotten what they had wanted for so long. Their very own shop and it was a success. Even their Mother was happy with it.

…

Aurora and Sirius came in; he had his arm around her shoulder.

"I think I know how to wake her." Aurora said as she walked passed everyone. "If I'm right, Bloom used Hestia's power to escape the veil and keep Sirius alive. The problem was that her body isn't used to so much power coming out of her in one hit. Think of it has an explosion, the particles gather together in the center, fight to be the in the middle, the pressure increases each passing moment until it explodes." Aurora placed her hands on Bloom's stomach. "Hestia's energy still hasn't settled it's flowing through Bloom, looking for an escape." Aurora's hands began to glow bright orange over Bloom's chest. "Sirius, Remus and Poppy, I need you to hold her down, this has never been done before, and it could be dangerous."

"If it's dangerous, why try it?" Hermione asked while Harry stood frozen.

"If I don't release some of the energy, it'll kill her. I don't know what to expect throughout the process, I need you all to go outside for a moment, when it's over you can come back in. Molly, can you send someone to get Dumbledore, just in case?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded weakly as she rushed the children out the door. It took a while since Harry and Ginny and George and Fred fought to stay inside but when Professor McGonagall walked in, they quickly behaved.

Remus and Sirius held Bloom's legs while Poppy and McGonagall held her arms. Dumbledore arrived and was ready to watch over, in case he noted something wrong.

Aurora swallowed, "Alright, you must hold her down, no matter what happens. Albus, if there's a change in her magic please let me know." She turned back to look at Bloom. "Let's start." Aurora stood near Bloom, placed her glowing hands on Bloom's chest and pushed down. The reaction was instant. Bloom screamed and trashed, she gasped for air through the pain. She was fighting so hard, Aurora had to kneel on the bed. "Come on Bloom, you're stronger than it. Don't let the power overwhelm you."

Behind her, Aurora heard someone shout in pain. Bloom must've kicked someone.

Dumbledore stood near Bloom's head; he held her head so she wouldn't hurt herself any more than she already had.

"Aurora, hurry!"

Aurora muttered words the others did not understand. Soon Aurora began to pull her hands up, almost until they were straight up. In her hands was a large ball of fire, the moment it got out of Bloom, she passed out but her full coloring was back and her breathing was almost normal.

Aurora started closing her hands together, crushing the uncontrollable flame, it was very hard, the flames pushed back, reaching out to anything ready by like it was alive. With a loud grunt, Aurora was able to crush it between her hands, there was a moment of silence and then she fell back with exhaustion. Luckily, Remus was behind her and caught her. "It's done."

They all stared at Bloom has she began to open her eyes. She blinked several times until her vision cleared. It wasn't that dead stare she had had just moments ago, but a real-I-know-what's-in-front-me stare. She even sat up a bit, "What's going on?" she asked in a cracked voice.

Sirius gave a relief cry and threw himself at Bloom. "Sirius – what…" the rest of Bloom's sentence was drowned by Sirius's cries.

Remus looked ready to join but she couldn't with Aurora in his arms, luckily McGonagall was there. "Here, I'll take her." she said with a teary smile. Gently, he passed the weaken Aurora to her and joined in hugging Bloom.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Bloom asked loudly.

"We're just so happy you're awake." Remus said as small tears flowed down his face. "So very happy."

Sirius seemed to be nodding in agreement, not that Bloom could really see him nod, his hair was all over her face.

Dumbledore quickly explained what had happened that day at the Ministry and the weeks following it, Bloom was crying, she had caused her family so much pain, she couldn't forgive herself for that, but she was happy that they loved her so much. She wanted to see Harry, she wanted to hug him, apologize for giving him so much grief.

McGonagall helped Aurora onto the next bed and left to get Harry as Poppy checked her over. Not a second later, Harry flew in. He stood a meter away from Bloom, they stared at each other for a moment and then they both flew into each other's arms.

The Potters were back together once again.

…

**Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy. Anyone know anything about Digital Media? I have the class and I hate it. I'm not good at this type of thing. Please review at the bottom and thank my beta.**

**I haven't even started on the next chapter. Sorry. **


End file.
